Food for thought
by JarethxXxSarah
Summary: Starfire is in the kitchen cooking up her favorite dishes for Beast boy to try. This was a request from another site. If your looking for a cute pick me up, then you have found one!


"Do you like it?" Starfire asked standing over me as I ate her latest creation. "It's suppost to be bright pink, right?" I asked catiously picking up the fork. "Why of course it is" Starfire said grinning. "It is the roots of the snrogloff plant that make it so pink". She was now beeming with her knowledge of Tamaranian food. I stuck the fork into the congruent pink slush on my plate and shoved it into my mouth. It was chewy and tasted like a pencil eraser with good seasoning. "It is to your liking, yes, beast boy?" She asked eagerly standing over me and her long red hair brushing my face. "It is actually pretty tasty." I said and ate another bite to make her feel squeeled with delight. "I will go perpare what was my Grandfather's favorite dish. It is a tameranian favorite and a lot like this" She said skipping of to the kitchen withe her little purple apron. "Do not move!" She said, warning me as she turned her back to prepare my next poison- I mean meal. I sighed silently. I had already finished three of her planets main dishesand didn't know how many more I could continue to eat at the rate she was making them. The truth was none of the food was exactly what I would call five star. Not even one and a half. But I couldn't stand to tell starfire that I didn't want to eat any of her stuff. So I just sat their waiting for the next oddly colored meal to be placed in front of me.

Starfire hummed as she brought the next meal out for me. "Purple?" I asked looking up at starfire. "Yes" She said with her happy face. "It is the milk from the glogyon that make it so creamy and purple" She smiled and sat down. She began to smooth out her apron and then folded her arms in her lap and smiled at me. "Do not be hesitating beast boy. It is very delicious" I looked back down into the bowl of creamy purple liquid. I grabbed a spoon and began to drink the pale lavender juices that swirled in the bowl. It was the best thing she had made so far. "This is really good starfire" I smiled and slurped down the rest of the bowl. This time she squeeled so loud I was convinced she would break any glass in a twelve mile radius. "I am happy that you say this beast boy" She gave me agiant grin that slowly turned to a sad smile and she looked down and studied the hands that were neatly folded in her lap. "No one else likes my food." She said sadly. "I think its pretty good star" I said licking the bowl to see if it would make her feel any better. It did. Her sad smile turned a little bit happier.

"Starfire?" I asked by the end of two more huge helpings of the purple soup. "Is something the matter Beast boy?" Starfire asked, tilting her head in confusion. "No. Nothings wrong . . . I was just wondering star . . . Why are you making me all this food?" Beastboy asked. Star stopped as if he had just asked her what color the sky was. "Beast boy? Is this not what earth wifes do for their husbands?" She asked as if she couldn't believe he didn't know that fact. "What do you mean star?" Beast boy asked confused. "Well, is this not the way and earth girl shows her affection for an earth boy?" Starfire asked. Tilting her head in confusion. Beast boy blushed. "affection?" he asked feeling his face get hot. "Is affection not where a girl likes a boy more then a friend?" Starfire asked sitting down next to beast boy. "Well yeah but-" Beastboy said but was interupted by the sensation of starfires lips pressed against his cheek.

Starfire smiled. "Well the affection is very much what I feel for you" She said looking back and judging beast boys actions. Beast boy put his hand in the place where starfire had just kissed him. "I-I like you to star" He said his face lighting up into a huge smile. Starfire smiled and hugged beast boy. He hugged her back and she rested her head on his sholder. They fell asleep like that and the rest of their love story is history


End file.
